Blog użytkownika:Nocna Furia123/Uderzenie Woda Ogień
-Cześć mam na ime Krystian.Opowiem wam historie trzech przyjaciół Rozdźiał I Początek historii Pewnego dnia gdy mieliśmy isć do klasy 4 po raz pierwszy musieliśmy od razu na leksji wytresować sobie smoki więc cała klasa podzieliła się na grupy ja byłem z moimi kolegami-Pawłem i Bartkiem, i popłyneliśmy na pewną wyspę i mieliśmy tam zostać 10 dni. Rozdźiał II Kontynułacja historii Ustaliliśmy, że rozdzielimy i każdy poszedł swoją stronę ja poszłem na południe.Znalazłem krzaki i zauwarzyłem, że za nimi się coś rusza , to była Nocna Furia, odrazu showałem się za krzakami.Wdrapałem się na pagurek i obserwowałem potem zeszłem i patrzyłem i zobzczyła mnie zaczeła mnie gonić a ja uciekać, kiedy tak bardzo biegłem potknołem się i wypadł mi sztylet i w tedy dopadłą mnie wziełą mnie za kołnierz(co było dziwne) i nie robiłęm nic aby nie odnieść obrażeń i zaciągneła mnie do swojej jaskini z początku bałem się ale zauwarzyłem że nic mi nie zrobi i zasnołęm.Gdy wtałem byłem w szkoku,gdzy zauwarzyłem,że jest obok mnie potem tak jak gdybyśmy bili przyjaciółmi weszła podemnie i wzbiłą się w powietrze, gdzy wyladowaliśmy poszłem poszukać swojego sztyletu, a poten złowiłem kilka ryb i gdzy je zjadłem był juz zachód słońca. Rozdźiał III Zakączenie historii Smok podszedł do mnie jak gdyby chciał się do mnie przytulić, lecz nie chciał tego uczynić domyśliłem się, że chce abym był jego jeźdźcem,więc odwruciłem głowę i powoli wysunołem rękę a, ten dotknoł głową mojej dłoni.Następnego dnie zrobiłem sobie siodłoi zauwarzyłem, że nie dałem mu imienia więc pomyślałem, że dobre imie to Błyskawica.Polecieliśmy tam gdzie mieliśmy się spotkać i czekaliśmy na chłopaków. W końcu przylecieli Paweł na Gromogrzmocie o imeniu Ogniobój, a bartek na ponocniku o nazwie Płomień i zapytali gdzie mam smoka, pokazałem im Błyskawice a oni nie mogli uwierzyć. Rozdźiał IV Surwiwal część I Wpadliśmy na pomysł aby gdzieś się osiedlić, więc zaprowadziłem ich do jaskini, podrodze znalazłem glinę i ulepiłem z niej piec.Złowiłem kilka ryb i upiekłem, zjedliśmy i zasneliśmy.Gdzy wstaliśmy zapytałem -Co będziemy dziś robić-Zapytał Paweł -Niewiem.Ale wiem jedno-powiedziałem-ja polece poszukać innych grup. -Ok-odpowiedział Paweł-a moge polecieć z tobą? -Nie Porzegnałem się i ruszyłem i znalazłem innom grupę, która właśnie przelatywała zsunołem się na bok by mnie nie zauwarzyli i polecieliśmy dalej.Zobaczyliśmy ich obuz był tam strażnik,wyladowalismy podeszłem do strażnika a on akurat zasnoł wsiadłem na smoka i podpaliłem jeden z namiotów i odleciałem,gdzy wruciłem byłe już kolacja.Zjedlismy i porozmawaialiśmy -co będziemy robic jutro-spytał Bartek -niewiem-odpowiedział mu Paweł. -A ja wiem-zaskoczyłem ich -co-wykrzykneli razem -znalazłem dzis smoczy korzeń i użądzimy walke smoków.-odpowiedziałem -wam bendzie łatwo-oburzył się Bartek-wy macie najlepsze smoki a ja mam słabego -haha -roześmieliśmy się-ty muwisz że masz najsłabszego smoka,lekcjoważysz potęge koszmara ponocnika on posiada zdolność samozapłonu a ty muwisz, że jest słaby. -ale ty masz Nocną Furie a on ma Gromogrzmota.-powiedział Bartek. -Niewiem jak wy ale ja ide spać-stwierdziłem -Dobranoc-odpowiedzieli Następnego dnia Paweł z Ogniobojem upolowalikilka ptaków,które zjedliśmy.W południe połozyliśmy Smoczy Korzeń między Błyskawicą a Płomieniem walka była zacięta ale i tak wynik bitwy był przesądzony Błyskawica wygrał.Po odpoczynku walczył Ogniobój z Płomeniem i wygrał Płomeń i na koniec Błyskawica z Ogniobojem i potem jeszcze raz walczył Płomień z Ogniobojem i wygrał Płomień. Taką tabele wykułem na ścianie i poszukaliśmy czegos na sniadanie znaleźlismy kolejny obóz i polecieliśmy sprawdzic kogo on jest, podlecieliśmy bliżej a nikogo nie było Oniobój wystrzelił fale dzwiękową i natychmiast wyszły z niego trzy osoby-Daniel,Patrycja i Kacper wiec zniszczyliśmy im namiot i polecieliśmy dalej a oni krzyczeli, że sie zemszczą.Przez dłurzszy czas nic nie znaleźliśmy nagle zobaczyliśmy statek łupierzców niemogliśmy uwierzyć, że to oni podlecieliśmy do skały i wylądowaliśmy Paweł zaczoł -i co robimy chłopaki -niewiem-odpowiedział Bartek -może zaatakujemy ich?-zapytał Paweł -narazie nie-wtrąciłem się -no to co zrobimy-spytał Bartek -rozróbe-powiedziałem z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Dobra plan jest taki. -Paweł ty polecisz wzbórzyć morze. -Bartek ty podpalisz im żagle. -a ty-spytał Paweł -zrobie reszte. -ej spójżcie rozbijają obóz. -po co nam ten głupi plan-powiedziałem wścikle. Poleciałem i rozwaliłem obóz leciałem tak we złości przez pół godziny Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania